glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12 - Listing (CF)
It took about three days for Tubba to break the entirety of what had happened to him in the past sixteen years to Mud, and the past six years to Gonzales and Blizzerd. He had integrated back into the SS Mahruav with ease, sharing a bunk with Galmajo, who accepted the cramped living quarters without a peep of dissent. His position as a new entrant to the SS Mahruav, yet with an idea of what the SS Mahruav had been like before, allowed him to judge the ship with a critical eye. The ship was much more relaxed than it had been under Gerald, where the Spiked Clubba ruled through fear, making sure that everyone knew he was the most powerful person on the ship. Middle-aged Mud was quite different, leading by example, be it working the hardest with the sails, or mopping the deck when he thought no one else was watching. As for the others, aside from Stual, who seemed frosty to him - everyone seemed to take a liking to Tubba, falling seamlessly back into loop. His former status as captain ensured that if he gave an order, it would be taken, although, Tubba elected to use that with restraint. Mud was the captain, and he did not want to contradict the skipper or cause a hierarchy issue. It was unprecedented, in the history of the SS Mahruav, to have a captain step down willingly. The Code of the Seas, which had governed the duties of the captain, dictated that if the captain lost a battle, he would be replaced by the victor of that battle. That was how Tubba unknowingly rose to captaincy, defeating Uarn, who had defeated Gerald many years before Tubba showed up on the SS Mahruav, but was suppressed despite the Code of the Seas. This caused an impasse between about half of the SS Mahruav and Gerald’s close faction, with one half regarding Uarn as the rightful leader, and the others regarding Gerald. In the end, it was Tubba who resolved the silent mutiny for them, first defeating Uarn, causing those who regarded Uarn as the leader to gravitate to him, as per the Code of the Seas, and then defeating Gerald in an outright battle. This gave Tubba outright leadership of the SS Mahruav, but he stepped down from captaincy once defeating the Zaz Kingdom in battle. Normally, as the Code of the Seas stated, if the leader died of a method other than a one on one defeat, the second-in-command would take over, as Mud was to Tubba. The Code of the Seas, however, did not specify what would happen if the leader would not want to leave. Tubba and Mud managed to convince the ship that Mud was the captain of the vessel, and for the past sixteen years, this had gone unchallenged. Tubba was not about to challenge it himself. Sharing a bunk with Galmajo allowed Tubba to grow close to the Magikoopa, to the point where their relationship quickly passed the stage where they just merely acknowledged each other, but where they spent much of their waking time together, sharing jokes - Tubba found that Galmajo had a great sense of humour, despite his panache to take things seriously, he could laugh at himself and be self-deprecating when it was amusing. With Gonzales, his oldest friend, and Blizzerd, having evolved from a young, cocky hothead to a more gracious young man, while still keeping the camaraderie that made him a joy to be around, also on the ship, Tubba had assembled himself a tight group of four friends. Mud was busy with captaincy, rarely establishing the same friendship they had as Captain and First Mate, where they would rely on each other at every turn, while also discussing the fate and status of the SS Mahruav. Familiarity between them bred friendship, but now Mud felt distant from Tubba, spending more time with Baran, his First Mate, Shaye and Musker, the medics. That said, Mud kept his steadfast loyalty to Tubba. When Tubba had told him of the failure to reclaim Gusty Gulch, on his first day of arrival at the SS Mahruav, he had expected Mud to be unable to help him, despite the Bandit’s assurance that he would talk it over with Baran and Shaye, before presenting the idea to the crew. Tubba, expecting no help from Mud, knew he would probably take Gonzales, Blizzerd, and hopefully Galmajo with him into the Mushroom Kingdom once they docked, and go from there. This assumption that Mud was unable or unwilling to help would prove spectacularly wrong. At dinner, about a week after Tubba returned to the SS Mahruav, upon which they had set course away from the Zaz Kingdom, in the direction of the Mushroom Mainland, Mud asked for silence in the dining hall. The captain interrupting the dinner was a rarity, used only for major announcements. “Thanks for the silence,” Mud said, standing up from behind his plush red chair - the captain had the comforts, as expected. All the other chairs in the dining hall were a stark, wooden brown, including the one Tubba was settled in. “As you all know,” Mud began, his voice strong and unwavering, “we have had two new entrants to our humble SS Mahruav. Galmajo the Magikoopa,” Mud waved a hand in the direction of the yellow-robed Magikoopa, sitting next to Tubba, “is from the Zaz Kingdom, and he is not a new face. He had been helping us for weeks, when our ship had taken damage, and has decided to stay with us.” Mud let the crew clap in appreciation for Galmajo, before he cleared his throat to speak again. “The second person is also quite known to us. Tubba was our captain for a period of time a decade and a half ago, and was my predecessor.” Gesturing to Tubba, the crew likewise clapped loudly for the return of Tubba. When the applause died down, Mud let his tone go from proud, lighthearted and welcoming to more serious. “It’s probably well known where Tubba has been. He spent the first ten years away from us in the Glitz Pit, battling for a living, and becoming one of the storied Glitz Pit battlers, under his brother’s ownership of the ring. Six years ago, he tried to reclaim the Clubba Kingdom from the Koopa Kingdom, who had encroached on their territory. He failed, and spent the past six years under his brother, but this time, unwillingly.” An eerie, morgue-like silence descended over the SS Mahruav. The entire crew were listening to Mud with rapt attention, casting questioning and suspicious glances toward Tubba, causing Blizzerd, Galmajo and Gonzales to cluster next to him. Tubba tapped his friends on the back discreetly, thankful for their support. “Since then, he found a way out of Glitzville, against improbable odds.” Mud spoke slowly, clearly hoping for the crew to digest every word and understand what it meant. “He lost his tail violently in the process, but let no loss of limb distract him from his main goal. He refused to let the Koopas win. His hometown, his Kingdom, his father’s Kingdom, his people... they need him. Tubba wants to reclaim the Clubba Kingdom!” Mud stood off his chair suddenly and punctuated his final four words with a fist pump. Pausing for breath, the captain continued. “This is where we come in, my crewmates, my loyal, courageous, skilled crewmates.” Mud let his gaze sweep every one of his crew, and Tubba could not suppress a flash of adoration. His old friend had the charisma to make the sailors feel like he was speaking to each one individual, and only that individual. Of making everyone feel special. “We will help Tubba get his Kingdom back, not for him, but for us. We owe it to ourselves to be loyal to a friend. We are in his debt, from sixteen years ago. We owe it to him, or this shall rest heavily on our conscience for years.” As Mud stopped his speech, Tubba realized that the suspicious glances and skeptical looks from the rest of the crew had ceased. Mud had won them over. Gratitude for Mud and the SS Mahruav was boiling up inside him. He had underestimated how much these old friends cared for him. A stupid smile spreading across his face, from internal ear to internal ear, he caught Mud’s eye, raising a hand in as humble an expression of his immense gratitude as he could. Mud smiled as well, giving Tubba a thumbs-up. “Hold up.” A cool, crisp voice scythed across the burgeoning happiness Tubba felt inside. Standing up, taller than his brother, was the yellow-robed figure of Stual, his eyes underneath his mask slits, expressing his displeasure. “Are we really going to buy that we’re in the debt of this guy?” Stual turned to the others. “Baran, do you ever recall Tubba asking us where we wanted to go when he became captain?” The elderly Bandit shook his head, allowing Stual to continue. “He didn’t. He didn’t bother consulting us. All he said was - we’re going to the Zaz Kingdom because that’s where I have to go. That doesn’t sound like we’re indebted to him. Rather, it sounds like all our problems since have been his fault - he left and put Mud in charge.” “That’s enough, Stual!” Mud shouted at his younger brother, clearly displeased at the insinuation that Mud was the source of the SS Mahruav’s problems. “What type of crew would we be if we didn’t support a friend in desperate need?” Tubba’s feeling of gratitude that was welling up was disappearing faster than dew in sunlight. “One that looked out for common sense and our own wellbeing?” Stual ventured, before pointing to Gonzales and Blizzerd. “Those two skirted with death two or three times the last time they accompanied Tubba. Yet, in four years with us, they’ve never come close. Tubba sent us to the Zaz Kingdom, and had us fight in his Kingdom’s war, caring nothing for our life. That’s not my leader.” Stual crossed his arms, clearly feeling vindicated in his position. Tubba opened his mouth, his feeling of gratitude completely gone, stung by Stual’s accusations. “That’s not true! I would never have forced anyone to fight my war. I thought you fought willingly!” The feeling of gratitude he had had was now completely gone, to be replaced by one of disgust at Stual. To spin the story this way... “Shut up!” Stual snarled, turning to Tubba. “You’ve done nothing for us! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! And then this guy over here -” Stual pointed with Mud with a vengeance. “- who’s also done nothing for us or for me, says we’re indebted to you, and that we should lay our life down for you? Fat chance!” “I never asked you to lay do-” Tubba’s blustering, defensive response was shouted over by Mud, who was burning with rage. Tubba was in a state of disbelief - how could Stual spin the story this way? “''What did you say, Stual?!''” Bellowed Mud, arms taut with fury. “What did you say? I’ve done nothing for you?! Nothing? Absolutely nothing!?” Mud was shaking with anger - Stual had clearly touched a nerve in his older brother. Stual nodded vigorously, before gesturing to his pink-robed sister Zual behind him. “Zual agrees too!” Zual flashed Mud a look of apologetic agreement. “In fact, the whole reason we’re in this mess is because of you.” Stual’s calm voice was the antithesis of Mud’s primeval rage. “Why did you have to go gambling in Pianta Parlor? Star-forsaken idiot.” Slamming his clenched fists onto the table, Mud roared at his brother: “I went gambling to earn enough money to support you two! Are you that ungrateful?” “Fine supporting you did!” Stual fired back, “getting yourself arrested!” As Mud fought for a reply to his vindictive brother, Stual turned to the rest of the crew. “Why should we send our lives into risk? Mud has clearly never cared for me, and I doubt he does for any of you. I’m not being a part of this. Who’s with me?” Tubba watched with a sinking heart as plenty of hands went up. Tarz... Shellar... Clam... Baran... Yawur... Zual... Belet.... Baran, the current First Mate, took a look at the hands, and then stepped forward. “Mud, I understand that the Code of the Seas says we must obey our captain, regardless of what he says, but you bent that code yourself. We’re not saying you can’t go with Tubba and the SS Mahruav, just that we don’t want to come along. Drop us off at the Waffle Kingdom.” Baran looked at Stual, the younger bandit having a wide smile stretching across his face. “Satisfied?” Baran asked. Stual gave Baran a thumbs-up, nodding as he did so. “Sounds good, Baran. Anything to get away from that selfish brother over there.” Tubba glanced at Mud, who had sunk into his chair, a distant look in his eyes. He was clearly no longer in any state to represent those who would continue to travel with the SS Mahruav. “Those with me, stand next to Mud.” To no surprise whatsoever, Gonzales, Blizzerd and Galmajo were the first to join Mud by the captain’s chair in the dining hall. Paralus was not far behind, thumping a large fist onto his chest and then pointing at Tubba. Shaye and Musker hesitated for a second, but then joined the growing group around Mud. Fiero the Fuzzy bounced over to the group, joining Blizzerd, who greeted his Fuzzy friend with a smile - the best a Wizzerd could do was tilting their bottom half upwards - and a tap on the head with his various light blue hands. Friselta, Miran and Koolae debated briefly, before joining next to Mud. Shaye and Musker hesitated once again, deciding between each other, but eventually they joined next to Mud with Huyn, Peatrice and Lakilu for good. Looking around, Tubba saw that no one else had left to decide. The battle lines had been drawn, with fourteen staying with Mud and Tubba, and seven leaving. “Right. We’ll stop at the Waffle Kingdom tomorrow.”